Hello Again
by lorenmichelle
Summary: A one shot about a girl Tom Riddle was once with but left her with more than just a broken heart. What does he find when he decides to visit her? This may or may not be a future story. Debating.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is just a one shot that I may turn into a serious. I have been thinking about it for a few days and so why not? Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

I had just finished putting fresh linens on the bed and was now fixing up my hair in the mirror. My brown curls were half way pulled back by a red ribbon and I pinned back whatever stragglers I had. Despite all my discomfort with being pregnant for the second time, I felt rather pretty in my black dress that was decorated with bright floral prints. It was almost time to start dinner but before that I had to check on Camille.

I opened the door to the small nursery that was furnished with a rocking chair, a changing table, and a beautiful wooden crib. There were other things as well such as a small wardrobe and a toy box for when she was a little older. I walked over to the crib and peered down at my infant daughter.

"Hello sweet girl." I crooned as I picker her up, she was smiling and giggling. I was truly blessed with her. "Are you hungry?" She just kept smiling, she didn't quite understand me yet.

I walked with her into our small kitchen and placed her in a high chair while I made a bottle for her. As I made it, I sang to her and babbled along with me. When the bottle was ready i picked her and headed back to the nursery to feed her in the rocking chair. I hummed to her as I fed her and she soon drifted to off to sleep. I placed her gently back in her crib and covered her with a white soft blanket. Before I left her there I sighed and gazed at her. She looked so much like her father already and it broke my heart. She had his black hair, which was growing fast now in little long curls. Her features were a mix of both of ours.

I heard the door open and close, it was too early for Clint to be home yet. I readied my wand as I walked out of the nursery but not before casting a sound proof charm so no one could hear her. I cautiously walked down the hall.

"Darling, is that yo-" I stopped in my tracks as I took in the man in my living room, he was wearing a black pea coat with grey trousers. He looked untidy and tired.

"Hello Ana, miss me?" He flashed me that arrogant grin that made me want to kill him.

"What are you doing here?" I growled still pointing my wand at him.

"This is hardly a welcome home. I was expecting some tea and at least a kiss." He tried to distract me from my rage. He looked rather rough since the last time I saw him.

"Cut it out Tom, what are you here for? Why have you come back?" I demanded. He sighed deeply and rubbed his face, he dropped the act and looked at me completely serious. Honestly, he looked like he wanted to cry.

"I came back to see you, to make sure you were well." He took a step towards me and I took one back, placing my hand over my pregnant belly. He stopped then and looked at me as if he just remembered something.

"You're pregnant...You were pregnant last time I saw you as well." He recalled, he then quickly looked into my eyes a little bit frantic. "Where is our child?"

"You left me, what right do you have to know?" I spat.

"Tell me!" He demanded angrily.

"I miscarried Tom, shortly after you left." I lied hoping he would believe me.

"Do you take me as a fool? Where is my child?" He yelled causing me to back into the wall, I felt my baby inside me start moving around a bit and panic crossed my face. I think Tom realized what was happening, his face went from hostile to apologetic quickly.

"I'm sorry, Ana. I just...I just want to see it." He looked down, partially ashamed. I nodded my head.

"Follow me." I lead him down the hall to the door of the nursery. I wasn't sure if this was the right thing or not but he actually seemed sort of sincere. Not many knew Tom as well emotionally as I once did. I opened the door carefully and motioned for him to come in as well. "Go on."

He looked at me suddenly nervous. He walked over to the crib and looked down for a moment or two. He looked back at me as if to ask if he could pick her up. I nodded my head slightly. He reached down and swaddled the infant and rocked her in his arms as he turned and faced me, a look I have never seen him posses came over him. He looked as if he found the most valuable jewel and was smiling down at our daughter.

"We had girl?" He whispered almost hoarse.

"Yes." I confirmed. Seeing him with her, how gentle he was...it reminded me of the old Tom. The one I had once loved dearly.

"What is her name?" He asked not willing to look away from the sleeping baby.

"It is Amelia, Amelia Rose. It was my aunt's name." My voice was low and soft as I smiled remembering my aunt who had been like a second mother to me.

"Amelia Rose, that's pretty." I saw him smile. She started to stir a little which led to her starting to cry, and he looked almost frightened. "What do I do?" He asked me panicked. That was amusing.

"Just rock her and hum to her." I giggled at his inexperience. He did as I told and was humming to the now awake child while sort of dancing slowly with her. I could see her smile up at him a little and reach her small hand out to touch his face. He took the small hand into his and swayed with her a little. I took that moment to grab my new camera from the shelf and snapped a couple quick pictures of the father smiling and humming to his infant daughter.

"My beautiful Amelia, you will never know who I am- and it's better that way. I love you." He whispered to her and kissed her forehead as she giggled. He reluctantly set her back in the crib and sighed as he turned to me.

"I assume you would like me to leave now." He stated more than asked. I nodded. "Very well, but may I have that photograph?"

"Of course." I handed him one of the two photographs. He smiled as he examined it. "Thank you Anastasia. For letting me see her...for not making me leave right away."

"You're welcome, but you can't come back again Tom. You can't be in either of our lives." I felt bad for saying that, but I had moved on and I needed to protect my daughter. He left us.

"I know," He nodded solemnly. "I wish I hadn't walked out when I did, but I had to. Not a day goes by where I don't think about you Anastasia." He said lowly.

"Tom, you broke my heart. We were engaged and everything." I stray tear fell down from my eye and wiped it away with his thumb, his hand caressed my cheek.

"I would take it all back to be with you two." He leaned in towards me and kissed me hungrily. I didn't want to give in but I did. Kissing him was like being seventeen all over again. When he pulled away from me I had more tears. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and smiled before walking back out of mine and our daughter's life.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I will be making this a story. It will take place probably the last couple years of Anastasia and Tom's time at Hogwarts and continue on me know what you guys would like to see more though, time at Hogwarts or post Hogwarts. For any who are interested in any Draco and OC stories, check out my other fanfic on here. **


End file.
